A Virtual Private Network (VPN) can include thousands of computing nodes in network communication with each. The computing nodes can utilize VPN tunnels to transmit and receive data packets from one another. Currently, computing nodes in a VPN transmit a high number of packets amongst each other. For example, data packets, such as HELLO ACK packets, need to be periodically sent to keep channels open between computing nodes. As another example, probe packets are regularly sent to measure performance characteristics of a VPN tunnel. In large VPNs, the load from transmitting the desired number of these data packets can overload the router. One solution is to simply reduce the number of HELLO ACK and probe packets that are transmitted between computing nodes, however this is not ideal for network performance. Accordingly, improvements are needed.